your not dead in my eyes
by Rinc
Summary: kyo's life has always been hard. but after an accident that kills him earlier then planed he becomes an angel. now he has to try and get the help of yuki so he can get his body back or else he will be dead forever. shonen ai
1. prolog

A/N: this is a very random story…. That probably seems over used but whatever. Here ya go!

-prolog-

Kyo, sohma he seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure his life wasn't all that great before, but walking into that restaurant didn't make it any better. He should have none that five guys in sunglasses and hoods on aren't very good. But he didn't care and he walked in. right into a gang heist. A heist gone horribly wrong

that is it more in about five minutes i need to finish the chapter. kk.


	2. chp 1 death

-prolog-

Kyo, sohma he seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure his life wasn't all that great before, but walking into that restaurant didn't make it any better. He should have known he that five guys in sunglasses and hoods on aren't very good. But he didn't care and he walked in. right into a gang heist. A heist gone horribly wrong.

-normal-

(Kyo's pro)

I was sitting at the table eating in silence which is what I wanted, but Yuki had to ruin it. He comes bursting in the door making a lot of noise. He walks into the kitchen which is were I am eating. He glares at me I feel it. He says something

"you could have helped idiot rat." I look up to see his hands full most likely something for student council I don't do anything just go back to eating. I guess that made him even more mad since I felt him kick me through the paper door. I think I hear Shigure shouting about that better not be his door I don't listen. Yuki has been trying to start fights with me for a while I guess it is because I don't fight back anymore. I get up and walk to the smirking Yuki. I silently walk past him and up the stairs. He turns around .

"what is wrong with you! You baka cat! Why don't you fight back!" I pause on the stairs but keep walking and I go to my room. I sit down on my futon and sigh I've been like this ever since Akito found out. He had called me to the main house and that's when he found out that everything I have ever done since I was young was an act. That I never wanted to fight that I just wanted to give in to the world. That I hurt myself because I think physical pain will take away the mental pain that burden my mind daily, but it doesn't really matter. He saw the real me. I reach my arm out and pull out the loose floor board next to my futon and pull out a knife that is rusty with dried up blood. I pull my sleeve up and undo the bandages. I put the blade to my arm and slide it across horizontally. Watching the blood flow out in a line down my arm. I sigh thinking about every thing wrong with my life. I put the blood to my arm along the vein it would be so easy to end my life just dig the blade into my arm and it will be over, but I can't I am not strong enough too. I sigh get up and go to my bathroom and wash the blood off. I come back out and wrap my arm up then pull my sleeve down. I leave my room grabbing my coat. I never got to finish my lunch so I guess I'll go and grab something to eat.

(yuki's pro)

Yuki frowned as kyo went upstairs he had been acting strange ever since he went to akito's. None the less yuki tried to ignore but when kyo stopped fighting him it got harder. Therefore yuki started to nag kyo and pick fights with him and tease him even more trying to get something out of the teen. Nothing worked and recently he had been locking himself in his room. Yuki hated to say it but he was worried. To make matters worse when he was I kyo's room getting laundry for tohru he saw some splats of blood on the ground. That had made him even more nervous. When he saw kyo leave he decided to follow him.

(normal pro)

Kyo walked down the street and came to a restaurant. Walking in he looked around he took a seat and ordered some fries he watched the five men move to the front of the shop and the register. that was when things got messy all four of them pulled out guns and bags shouting at everyone to put there belongings on the center of the floor. Kyo watched some people go up worried about the guns. Kyo got up at the same time as a mother with a little baby held in her arms. He walked up with the mother. She put some of her things down and headed back to her table but one of the five men grabbed her arm

"what about the necklace?" he asked she looked down "my husband gave it to me and well….h-he died…s-so it is very I-important to me…" he glared "like I care give it here." she shook her head one of the other men held up his gun

"forget her we will just take it off her dead body." kyo watched as the man pulled back on the trigger. Without even thinking of what he was doing he ran in front of her the bullet aiming for her hit him in the neck he chocked for a minute as blood septet from his mouth and down his neck his eyes were wide as he crumpled to the floor. Outside yuki had already called the police and was explaining the situation.

"yes there are some thugs in the Fourteenth Street restaurant. Yes. I am just outside. They have gun-" he saw the woman and he saw kyo jump in the way he didn't hear the police asking him what happened. As he shouted

"KYOOOOOOOO!" he dropped the phone as he ran inside the cop still asking. He fell to his knees next to kyo's body but it was clear to anyone in the room kyo was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's all folks I know it is short but whatever. Maybe I can finish this one…..eh heh heh heh


	3. Chp 2 Rebirth

A/N: thanks to my three reviewers two of them happen to be my best friends.

Tuosto: I will try…………eh heh

Yeshi9909: you think I could kill kyo so easily?

Zukozfire22: same goes for you…

ONM WITH CHAPTER TWO …………..REBIRTH!

-----------------------------------------------------------last chapter-----------------------------------------------------------

"KYOOOOOOOO!" he dropped the phone as he ran inside the cop still asking. He fell to his knees next to kyo's body but it was clear to anyone in the room kyo was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

REBIRTH

(yuki's pro)

The police had come and managed to catch three of the men the other two making it out the back door. I watched it all in a haze as paramedics came checking on the people one of them come to me. I had kyo's head on my lap and I must have looked really bad because he started to ask if I was okay, but I couldn't talk I just looked at kyo helplessly. The paramedic looked over kyo but he shook his head. And he started to talk to me.

"I'm sorry but your friend is dead. He died when the bullet stuck the throat." I glared at him. Like I couldn't tell he was dead. He called over more paramedics and then put kyo's body on a stretcher pulling the bright white sheet over his head soon it was stained red. I heard the mother that he had jumped in front of sobbing. I didn't blame her I wanted to cry to but now tears fell. I wasn't sure why I was so disoriented I was supposed to hate the cat he him me. But I still couldn't help it.

Not much longer until shigure came. Tohru was with them but I couldn't hear them. I notice tohru sobbing. Shigure looks depressed. I wonder how kazumi will react. There is kagura too. And haru who is followed by momiji. Soon I am wondering if kyo knows how many people will actually be hurt by his departure from our lives. Shigure and tohru lead me away telling me we should go vist hatori. I didn't look well. Once in the car and I was sitting the world started to go black. I tried to fight the oncoming unconsciousness but I couldn't. soon my vision was engulfed in blackness as I passed out faintly hearing tohru saying my name than everything was gone.

(kyo's pro)

I watched from afar I had no idea what the hell was going on. I saw something and walked towards it and noticed yuki. I tired to shot to the stupid rat but he couldn't hear me for some reason. I looked were he was looking noticing him on the phone. I blinked that was the Fourteenth Street restaurant. Wait if I was out here.

I looked back in the window what I saw horrified me. I saw me running in front of a woman as a bullet shot into my neck. I watched as I sputtered and fell to the ground. I know I must have looked petrified. I fell backwards onto the ground. Soon yuki had run in and was kneeling next to my body. I had figured out when my body fell I was dead. I follwed yuki for a closer look to mack sure I couldn't get back into my body. I noticed yuki moving my head onto his lap and I glared

"oi! Just cuz I'm dead doesn't mean you can go and touch my body!" I glared again and tried to punch him but my hand went through his head. I blink for a second as yuki shivered.

"mental note when dead you can't punch people." I looked around wasn't there supposed to be some kind of grim reaper here to take me to wherever? You know what. Death isn't anything like what they right in books. I glare at the empty air soon I see a small floating light upon closer inspection I can tell it is a small floating person. Kinda like that pixie thingy from Peter Pan. So of course I do the most intelligent thing I can think of. I poke it. And apparently it work because it seemed to notice me.

"ah ha! I found you!" yeah right more like I found you

"you must be Kyo, Sohma! I am here to take you to the angel society!" I blink and watch her strangely. She sighes.

"I am what your people call a grim reaper!" I make a pftting noise.

"you don't look like no grim reaper." she sticks her tongue out. Then floats over and sits on my shoulder.

"you're a strange case! Did you now that! The angel society has no idea what to do with you! Anyways you weren't supposed to die for another three years when you killed yourself in the cage! But you had to play heroics and save someone! That threw us all for a spin! So anyways we had the idea to make you an angel! But you have to stay on earth! See you get a second chance! All you have to do is help that boy." she pointed at yuki. "for the next 2 months which is when your body get cremated and berried then we will give you your body back! Basically you get to be his guardian angel! Of course you have to get him to accept that you are his gaurdian angel first!" she smiled and I was already curseing her how could she be so damn happy?

"wait you mean I have to protect him? AND get him to accept me being dead and floating around behind him all the time!" she nodded. I was really starting to dislike pixie girl. She grinned.

"yep! Now take this pill it will turn you into an angel!"I took the strange pill plopping it into my mouth. I felt this horrible painfully feeling in my back soon it was over and I looked behing me and saw wings. Yes that's right wings big light blue wings. I felt on top of my head and there was a halo

"a halo? They really use halos?" she nodded "yep!" I sigh and watch yuki climb into seizure's car. Then she starts jumping up and down in the air. "ohhhh! He is about to pass out this is the best time to change his mind so he can see you come on I just have to push you!" I blink

"what!" to late somehow something as big as my hand manged to push me through the car I collided with yuki and soon everything was black.

(yuki's pro)

I watched the world of blackness. I walked around for a while but soon got bored listening to the sounds of my feet hitting the ground and echoing. up ahead I say I blue and orange dot and I smiled and staring running the dot grew bigger I noticed it was a person so I called out .

"oi! Oi!" OI!" once close enough I noticed it had a glowing halo and large blue wings. the person seemed to hear me because they turned around slowly once turned around I gasped and fell down horrified.

"k-k-kyo……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Wahahahaahahahaha iw onder when I will up date it…………..


	4. chp 3 attempt

A/N: Oh heavens! I reread my last chapter and found horrible mistakes I am sooooo sorry! Such as this sentence _I didn't blame her I wanted to cry to but now tears fell. I wasn't sure why I was so disoriented I was supposed to hate the cat he him me_. But I still couldn't help it. I underlined the mistakes hehe it was supposed to be no then and. sorry! You'll have to deal with my mistakes I really need to go back and reread my stories! Thanks to the two people who reviewed!

Zukozfire22: ummmm who's mother do you mean? O.O, I have no idea what you mean……

Yuu kleiyu: thank you! Wahahaha good to know someone likes it that much!

On to chapter 3! ATTEMPT! Oh p.s. in case any of you were wondering this will be a shonen ai between yuki and kyo………… hehe

------------------------------------------------------------last chapter--------------------------------------------------------------

"oi! Oi!" OI!" once close enough I noticed it had a glowing halo and large blue wings. the person seemed to hear me because they turned around slowly once turned around I gasped and fell down horrified.

"k-k-kyo……."

---------------------------------------------------------chapter 3------------------------------------------------------------

ATTEMPT

(yuki's pro)

I couldn't believe it. I saw kyo dead. I held his dead head on my lap. Yet there he was standing before me defying all laws of science. Then I remembered I had passed out this was all a dream. I looked at dream kyo.

"why are you here? This is a cruel dream. And I wish to wake up now." I say calmly now having assured my self this was most defiantly a dream. The dream kyo glared.

"so your as dense passed out as you are awake." I blink

"excuse me?" he sighs and stretches the wings behind him.

"okay I'm going to male this simple for you seeing as you clearly aren't being very opened minded. I am dead yuki I died by getting shot in the throat as you saw. But that was not when I was supposed to die. You following?" I nod stupidly, but yes I was following not believing but following.

"right so the angel society or whatever decided to make me a temporary angel. Guardian angel to be exact. I have two months to get you to believe me then protect you if I do the job right then I get my body back. If at the end of two months I don't. well let's say I'm screwed since that is when my body is being cremated and I kinda need a body to come back to." He knelt down in front of me and smiled.

"your not rid of me yet. And at the end of two months either you will see me in the flesh again or cremated in a pot. Choose which you want." He slowly faded and for some reason I thought I would never see him again so I shouted to him.

"kyo! Will I see you!" he blinked and nodded I sighed.

"this is a weird dream." Then the blackness faded and I was awake again staring up into the faces of hatori, haru, momiji, shigure, ayame, and tohru. I blinked "

"I had the strangest drea-" I started but froze upon seeing someone standing in the back of the room. There he was. Complete with the light blue wings glowing halo and the bright orange hair that could only belong to kyo. I blinked closing my eyes.

"I'm still tired I'm going back to sleep."

(kyo's pro)

after my talk with yuki I was dragged out of his mind. I looked around and was floating in blackness then the pixie girl popped up.

"helloooooo! I think that went well if I may say so myself!" I glared at her.

"okay pixie you got a name?" I couldn't believe she was back but I guess I was going to have to deal with it.

"of course I do! It is tintin!" she twirled in the air. I sigh

"okay then were are we? And now that yuki can see me what do I do?" she floats over to me and sits on my shoulder. I am beginning to think that is her new permanent spot.

"and why are you still here don't you have some souls to reap or something?" she smiled.

"right now we are in a place were no time passes on the human plane. Basically 300 years could pass in here and not even a second would have on the human plane! And now you just have to confines him! Which won't be easy! He'll probably think you're a figment of his tortured mind for a month! And even if he tells anyone they will say the same thing! And as for me I am your guide! And I will be here for the entire two months!" I groaned just what I needed a little flying bug to keep me company! She gets off my shoulder.

"time to go back!" the blackness melted away and I saw hatori, shigure, haru, momiji, ayame, and tohru all crowed around yuki who was lying on a bed. Yuki moved and the others looked happy. He got up and moaned.

"I had the strangest drea-" I think he saw me because he stopped talking I watched him about to say something but he opened his mouth first.

"I am still tired I am going back to sleep." I glared at him. And sighed.

"he didn't even make an attempt." Tintin patted my back with her tiny hand.

"we will believe in you eventually." I think that was the first time she wasn't acting hyper. Ironic.

A/N: there we go the third chapter! Not as good as the others I know oh well! I ain't getting rid of tintin because I love her! Wahahahaha she brings an annoying cheer to the story!


	5. chp 4 visions

A/N: helllloooo my adoring fanssss! -crickets- ah heh well anyways thank you to my reviewers

Gimcrak: thank you! I am updating it right now!

Angel61991: lovely to know you think it is intresting!

Yeshi9909: helllo oh but I love making you wait as I slowly update the chapters!

Now on with the chpater! VISIONS!

------------------------------------------------------last chapter----------------------------------------------------------

"he didn't even make an attempt." Tintin patted my back with her tiny hand.

"we will believe in you eventually." I think that was the first time she wasn't acting hyper. Ironic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

VISIONS

(yuki's pro)

I wake up again alone thankfully. I look around no dream Kyo in sight I sigh happily. I look around I am in my room at Shigures. Slowly I climb out of bed looking at the clock. It is late, but I feel starved so I decided to raid the kitchen. Walking down to the kitchen quietly as not to wake anyone. Once there I open the fridge seeing a plate covered over with a note in shaky letters. I read it.

'_Yuki… here is some left over dinner…I know you must not be hungry after what happened…but please eat something… just reheat it for 3 minutes and it should be good. -Tohru._

I sigh sticking it in the microwave and pushing the numbers for three minutes. She must have been real shaken about what happened I know she felt strongly for Kyo. He was like an older brother to her. I turn around to lean on the counter. When something orange catches my eye in the living room. I know I shouldn't have gone in. but I did, and what I saw threw me. Sitting there watching a blank TV screen was Kyo. I gasp.

"No… your not real… why are you here your dead… why are you haunting me." the illusion looks up it opens it mouth to talk but as it does the accident flashes before my eyes freezing every second. Kyo running in front of the woman. The bullet moving towards him. Hitting him in the neck. The huge eyes. The blood splattering everywhere. I gasp falling to my knees I'm horrified. Now sitting in front of me watching me was the body of the person who died today. A huge gapping hole in his neck blood covering everything. The world flashes red and I see him as an angel watching me worriedly before flashing back to the living bloody corpse. It opens it's mouth to say something but blood gushes out instead pouring all over his body. Blood splatters everywhere hitting me. I stare wide eyed.

He stands up.

I try to move backwards.

The body lumbers over.

It falls on top of me covering me with it's blood.

I could take it no longer the horror hits me.

I scream.

Shigure and Tohru run to me.

I cry in pain.

They see nothing.

Can't stop.

They try and ask what's wrong.

Screaming.

Blood.

Everywhere.

Blood.

(Kyo's pro)

I waited in the living room not wanting to be there when Yuki awoke. Tintin was flying around looking at everything muttering about oh lovely it was were I used to live. I rolled my eyes ignoring her. How annoying. I really do hate bugs especially annoying ones that never leave you alone. Eventually i heard someone walking down the stairs. I knew it was Yuki but I didn't move. I waited I heard him open the fridge and close it later then the beeping of the microwave. I watched Tintin slam into the TV screen she looked like a squished bug. Before I know it while Tintin floated away I heard a gasp. I looked over and there was Yuki

"No… your not real… why are you here your dead… why are you haunting me." I move my head up to look at him about to say something but a look passes over his face. It looks horrified and scared as if reliving a horrible memory. Soon he is gasping on his knees and he looks at me again and then his face pales his eyes wide and dilating. I open my mouth calling out to him

"Yuki…" he just stares wide-eyed and petrified. I got up slowly walking over to the kneeling Yuki moves backwards.

I bent down trying to help him.

He was gasping for breath.

He screamed.

He pushes me away causing me to fall on the ground.

He crawls into a corner.

He screamed again Shigure and Tohru soon were running in and over to Yuki.

He started to sob.

He points at me.

They glance, but I know they can't see me.

They asked him what was wrong

He screamed again.

I watched the whole thing. I have no idea when I started crying but I couldn't stop. I watched as Shigure tried to hold down the kicking and screaming Yuki. Tohru had run off calling Hatori asking him to come get them and take Yuki to the main house. The tears kept falling as I stared scared of what I had witnessed. What had Yuki seen upon looking at me? What had made him scream so? Tintin floats over to me looking stern and sad. I ignored her though what was the point. I probably just drove Yuki to insanity. I am scared.

What could it have been?

What was it he saw?

Those horrid things.

That scared him.

What was it that dwelled in his mind?

What horrible things did he see?

What were the visions he saw when he gazed at me?

What were the visions?

Those horrid visions?

Visions.

A/N: there ya go what did ya think?


	6. chp 5 school

I lurved all my lurvly reviews thank you all kindly.

Zukofire22

Yeshi9909

Marufu-chan

Suiren-san WAAAAA UR READING MY STORY! -dances in chair and falls off- ow…….

Yuu Kleiyu

Seadrance

Thank you all and right now as I type this I have no idea what I'm going to do I haven't thought about this chapter at all I just decided to update because people reviewed… umm right so I'm gonna read something until I get an idea….oki doki it was been about 3 weeks since I wrote that other part and I got an idea sort of……. Okay here it goes. CHAPTER 5 SCHOOL!

last chapter

What were the visions?

Those horrid visions?

Visions.

NOW

CHAPTER 5

SCHOOL

YUKI'S PRO

I sat in the back of Hatori's car dazed. Hatori talked but I did not hear. Then he asked what happened I stayed silent for a bit but decided to talk I wanted prove someone to tell me I was crazy and the things I was seeing were not real.

"I saw Kyo…" I said my voice surprised me I thought it would be whispery quiet not even there, but it wasn't it was strong and sure. Hatori looked at me through the review mirror.

"But that is impossible Kyo is dead you saw him die." my eyes darkened of course. I knew he was dead I'm not stupid but the flashes through that corpse were of an angel…could kyo be…no he couldn't kyo would go strait to hell. I smirked snorting to my self. Hatori looked at me again. We drove into the main house and pulled up to his house thing.

"you can go to school from here tomorrow. Shigure and I think it would be best if you didn't stay at his house for a while." I nodded made sense Kyo had never been here with me there was nothing of him to haunt me. Hatori led me to a spare room.

" I may not be here often I have to take care of Akito. Help yourself to anything you see that takes your fancy to do. Just don't brake anything or keep anything. There should be food in the fridge. Momiji stays her as does Haru occasionally so you won't be alone. Just scream if you need anything." with that he left me alone. Looking around the room I spotted the closet and walked over to it it was walk in and big. And went in to see what it looked like. Nice it was a good one better then the one I had at Shigure's and turned around and went back into the room and head to the built in bathroom when something orange caught my sight I turned around and looked at my bed.

"nice place ya got!" yep there it was again. The idiotic illusion Kyo. I knew now there was no way to escape him. So I crumpled to the floor.

" your not real…" illusion Kyo sat up. And walked over. And sat in front of me.

"now if I wasn't real could I do this." he leaned over so his face got closer as if he were going to- Then he punched me in the face or at least tried to. it faced through me i gasped and jotled backwards from a braing freezing feeling i got my head snapped backwards slamming into the wall.

KYO'S PRO

I had followed Yuki to Hatori's car and sat on the roof listening to what was being said. Tintin sat on my shoulder waveing her hands in the air dramticly telling a story about god knows what. I certainly wasn't listening. Hatori asked Yuki what happened and Yuki simply stated that he had seen me. I was surprised at how serious he sounded. Hatori gave him a strange look and said I died. Dah. I poked my head over the window and watched Yuki he looked serious for a minute then smirked and made a pft noise I glared I knew he was thinking something stupid about me. I huffed and sat up strait again.

Soon we were at Hatori's he blabbered on about all the things Yuki could do. I sighed this was boring assuming I couldn't eat. Which I can't and it wasn't like Haru or Momiji could see me. Thank god. Then I realized Yuki was no longer standing there with Hatori. I blinked and went down a hall. I saw him turn into a room. I finished the hallway and went in seeing Yuki stroll into the closet. I look around and flop on the bed. Yuki walks back out and he turns to the bed I suppose he noticed me so I decide to say something.

"nice place ya got!" he fell onto the ground

"your not real." he said. God I hate this rat. I walked over I knew he was thinking something stupid about me in the car most likely about me belonging in hell. Not as an angel.

"now if I wasn't real could I do this?" I ask then lean closer and slug him one. It went through him but whatever he still fell backwards.

"serves you right ya damn rat." I stood up turning around to see Tintin glaring at me.

" your supposed to be his guardian angel not the one hurting him!" I sigh.

"you'll never get your body back at this rate!" more sighing on my part. Geez she lectures like Hatori but is hyper like Momiji damned if there was a more confusing pixie death reaper on this planet. Or heaven. I disappear deciding to attempt the whole sleep thing again.

YUKI'S PRO

I woke up still lying on the floor. I blinked only half awake before I heard a loud thundering then my door slammed open and a blurry yellow blob flopped on me. I blinked

"Momiji?" the blob squealed.

"Yuki is going to live with us. Isn't that perfect Haru!" I heard a grunt. Starting to wake up fully I made everything out Momiji was sitting on me and Haru was standing at the door. Both of them dressed in their school uniforms. I blinked and looked to Haru

"it's Wednesday you missed a week and a day of school…" I jumped off the ground causing Momiji to tumble onto the ground. I ran over to my bag of clothes and grabbed my uniform dashing into my bathroom I changed and ran out crashing into Hatori. "Owwwww." I looked up

"Yuki I'll drive you three since your late already." Yuki nodded and followed Hatori Haru and Momiji out. Soon they were oulling into school. I watched Haru and Momiji get out I started to but Hatori stopped me.

"If you have any more of those 'visions' ignore them." like i wasn't going to already. Geez. I walked away from Hatori having nothing to say to him. I went into school and arrived in my class room just before the teacher. And I swear my eardrums were broken by my fan girls shouting about how I've been missing school and Kyo's fan girls shouting out asking were he was. Geez. The teacher walks in behind me.

"yes yuki maybe you can tell us what happened to Kyo now that you decided to show up for class." I looked away and started towards my seat.

"I would have thought it would've been all over the news. Kyo's gone." I pulled out my chair and flopped down and glanced at Kyo's seat and sighed.

"He will no longer be joing us." they all blinked in unison. It's like it was planned or something. Creepy.

"Why would that be on the news?" I blinked apparently it hadn't been on the news. I paused and looked for Tohru wondering why she hadn't explained. However upon inspection I noticed that she was not in the room. I'm guessing she still hadn't gotten over what happened to kyo. I sighed might as well get the whole story out now. If I didn't they would just badger me for it and I don't think I could deal with that.

"Kyo was in a café when it got held up by a gang. They were going to shoot a young lady with a child because she wouldn't give them her jewelry. Kyo saved her life by pushing her out of the way and getting the bullet in his neck…. Kyo is now dead and will not be joining us." I tried to say it as fast as I could and I think my voice may have creaked somewhere in there. Darn. I waited for the teacher to start. Everyone just stood there staring at me. Huh I wonder why? But soon class got back into the swing of things. Boring.

Kyo's pro

Oh my god. Shoot me now please. Wait on second thought don't. school is the most boring thing on the planet! I thought it was bad when I was alive but when your dead it is just ridicules. I can't ask questions no one can see me. It is just so boring. I sigh I sit on some kids desk and start flipping the girl's hair who was sitting in front of me. She kept turning around and glaring at the kid who's desk I was sitting on. Poor him oh well. I flip it again and she shouts. by they way i discoverd that if i am bored out of my mind i can subcinsioulsy physicaly touch things. weird.

"Would you please stop!" everyone looks in our direction and I glare.

"WHAT!" none of them hear or see me except Yuki who is doing his best to act like he can't see me. It is clearly not working.

"Yuki-Chan! How lovely for you to see me you have no idea how bored I have been!" I shout doing in my own personal opinion a very good imitation of Momiji. He still ignores me and I pout huff. Fine back to being bored. I float or walk whatever you wanna call it over to the front desk and push off one of the teachers pens pots. The loud noise seems too boom through the silent room. Ha that was funny. The teacher blinks and goes to pick up her pens. I kick them all in different directions laughing my head off. When I start to feel tiny hands beating my head I blink and turn. Oh it's just Tintin.

"Stop it you jerk! How you could ever be considered into heaven I will never know!" damn how could I forget I have a part angel part death god part pixie sitting on my shoulder. Damn there goes all my fun. I flop down in my old seat. God I hate school.

A/N: yeah sorry that took so long I've been working on this for about 2 weeks so yeah it probably sucks. Get over it.


	7. chp 6 Heaven

A/N: okay next chapter but first I got a tiny question… yes it may seem like a am a uninformed person but I really am… okay anyways. I am writing a story on fiction press right anyways I got one review for the prolog and the person said I need to get a Beta. Right okay at first I'm like "I'm working on it!" because I thought a Beta is an editor ( which by the way I need one of because my typing skills, Or lack of, Suck.) but then my dad tells me a beta is a preview or something like that sent out as a sample. So the question is on stories and the sort what is a BETA!!!!!!!!!!! (and I still need an editor) anyways! On with the thing your actually here to read! (which by the way sucks and is short. it took a while cuz fanfic wouldn't let me upload it i'll go work on the next chap now since i already know what i'm doin with it.)

As usual my reviews which I send virtual Wonka Nerds to.

Haru-Hitori-Hiro

Zukofire22 (I still have too of your mangas -hides in corner- wahhh)

Yuu Kleiyu ( am I really making them longer! Cool now if I could just get an editor to fix 'um. Yes they shall be a couple.)

Suiren-san ( ummm no Kyo can't sleep he tries though)

Thank you all! On with the story!!!

-LAST TIME-

"Stop it you jerk! How you could ever be considered into heaven I will never know!" damn how could I forget I have a part angel part death god part pixie sitting on my shoulder. Damn there goes all my fun. I flop down in my old seat. God I hate school.

-THIS TIME-

CHAPTER 6

HEAVEN

YUKI'S PRO!

I sigh waking out of the student council meeting sighing again. Guess what? We are putting on a school play. And of course the whole student body nominated me to be in it! As the lead role! Sure that's all fine and dandy if the lead role wasn't A LEADING FEMALE ROLE!!!!

Curse my girlish looks to the fiery pits of hell. -huff- I hear snickering behind me. Greaaatt the fucking illusion is laughing at me. I am not in the best of moods at all. In the slightest. Grrargh. I slowly pause in my walking and spin around and come face to face with Kyo our noses practically touching. He is staring wide eyed and blushing across his face. My brows crease as I frown. I take a step back ashamed to be that close to a blushing illusion. Wait a second. Oh god this had better not be one of those dreams! I pride my self on not having them. I shivered. Of course it wasn't I would have woken up by now if it was. And anyways why would I be thinking of the stupid cat in that kind of way.would i?

"What do you want!" I shouted at him

"Jeez take a chill pill why don't ya!" I glare. Noticing for the first time a bug on his shoulder.

"You have a bug on your shoulder" I hear angry bells hmmm suspicious

"Huh oh her. That's Tintin. She is my death guide I guess. She's annoying ignore her." I saw a spark hit his cheek

"OW! Grr" he flicked the bug off his shoulder. Oh god this is disturbing . I turn down the hall and walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Kyo runs to catch up.

"Hey sorry about the other night when I slugged ya." he said sorry?

"Like anything you could do could hurt me." I really didn't want to say that.

"Hey ya wanna fight ya damned rat!"

"I knew it! See you are a dream. Obviously made up from a figment of my imagination because of the trauma I went through. I dreamed you up on how I should see you, an angel acting how you used to. Now just leave me alone. Kyo is dead he will never come back and I have gotten over it. Kyo has nothing that would make me dwell on him any longer. He was just a waste of air." I didn't mean all that but I hoped it could reassure myself into making the dreams go away. He stops walking falling behind. I pause and look back at him. His hair is covering his eyes and his face looks dark

"So that's it?" I blink. What is he saying?

"That's all I am? Was I always just a waste of air? Did I always mean so little to you that when I died you wouldn't care?" I blink and notice he seems more translucent…?

"What about the others? Do they think that too?" he is more translucent I gasp he is disappearing!

"Kyo! What are you doing?!"

"Why should I try to stay alive? Why should I bother protecting someone who thinks I am as worthless as the dirt he walks on? Even less so." his whole lower half is gone now. I am most defiantly panicking now. For some reason I don't think I can stand not having the annoying shadow there. Because it means I would have to admit to my self that Kyo truly is dead and for some reason I don't think he is anymore. Oh crap what am I gonna do!

KYO'S PRO

(warning this is were the story is about to get very click and corny. Yes corny.)

For some reason my chest hurts. I can't figure out why I'm dead after all it shouldn't hurt this much… I look up at Yuki a tear runs down my cheek. Why am I acting so weak this should mean nothing I knew I was a monster and that I meant nothing in real life. But it coming from Yuki's mouth in such a way it just hurt so much.

"Goodbye Yuki. There is no reason for me to try and life again." I was about to let my self fade completely with Tintin looking sorrowful when Yuki, stupid, Yuki has to go and ruin it.

YUKI'S PRO

Okay Kyo is about to disappear into complete nothingness and I can't think of anything to do. I zone out and let my instincts take over.

"NO!" my body moved before I could stop it. I was now in front of Kyo my hand reached out and grabbed the shirt he was wearing. For some reason I got the fabric I pulled it close. And the next thing I knew his mouth was crashing down on mine. Our eyes closed.

Soon after a few savored moments I pulled away happy to see he was whole again.

"Don't you dare disappear." Kyo nodded slowly I pull on his shirt and kiss him again. Oh god. I am kissing Kyo. And I like it. Well now. What a lovely discovery. I pull away grabbing his hand and walking out of the school building I have no clue why I can touch him now or him me but I don't care. I feel completely happy and warm for once in my live and it is unexplainable why. I think there is a word for it. Love? Maybe…

KYO'S PRO

… I'm in heaven and don't ask why.

A/N: awwww sooo cute!!!!!! Please review that was the first Shonen-ai fluffy anything I have ever written. It seems a little corny but I'll get better at it I guess. Review!!! Yes it was shot I know. Look forward to the next chapter PROTECT! I'll be working on it soon since I for once know what it is going to be about. It was supposed to be part of this chapter but I like that ending instead.

I STILL WANT AN EDITOR!!!


	8. chp 7 Protect

A/N: okas whilst I am typing this no one has reviewed which depresses me! Sob (it's 11-29-06) sobbbbbbb. Which means I don't have much to say at all I still wanna know if a BETA is an editor and if anyone wants to be my EDITOR cuz I need one as I am sure you noticed! Okay well um onto PROTECT!!!!

* * *

LAST TIME

…I am in heaven and don't ask why.

THIS TIME

* * *

CHAPTER 7

PROTECT

KYO'S PRO

* * *

I look down at Yuki's hand which is holding mine. I blink first matter is the fact that we just kissed. I have no clue why. I mean I hate him he hates me so why did it feel like I was in heaven? I have no clue. Second matter. Why can I physically touch him? I haven't once yet so why now! I look at Tintin who flutters over and sits on my shoulder. She reads my mind.

"I do not know why either Kyo. However sometimes when an emotion is strange enough such as the realization of love. Well sometimes it can over power the laws of death. No one can explain why. No one else can see you tough." I nodded still confused. I loved Yuki? The Kuso Nezumi? Did Yuki love me? The cat no one was supposed to love the cat…I could hardly believe that.

I never really hated him I guess everyone told me that he was the Rat and it was his fault I was an outcast. But I don't think that is why I hated him… did I ever really hate him? I mean I only fought him because I didn't want to get locked up! Maybe I didn't hate him. I mean he has never done anything to me personally. And why the hell should I care about some stupid folk legend. Okay I've decided I no longer hate Yuki because he has never hurt me personally. Except for that time when we were kids but I ain't goin to talk 'bout that. So does this mean I love him? I kissed him and I'm holding his hand and not stopping him… I think I will just let things play themselves out.

"Yuki you know no one can see me?" totally random I know but there is a point!

"I know but what does that matter?"

"Well it doesn't. and I really don't mind you holding my hand, but do you want to be walking around the school grounds with you hand clamping empty air to anyone else?" Yuki blinks I have a point though. I mean to anyone else it must look like Yuki is a little kid walking around holding onto his imaginary friend's hand…he lets go of my hand and i sigh.

"So Yuki what does this mean?" Yuki looks at me as we pass the lunch room.

"I'm not sure. But I guess I believe your real now… I guess when I saw you disappearing I realized that it would be impossible to live without you. Because technically you never died to me. And about kissing you. It was completely instinct so I'm guessing that maybe it's telling me that I like you…..are those wings real?"

"What?"

"I don't know I just wanted to know if they were real…"

"umm yes there real."

"hey were did your insect friend go?"

"No clue nor do I care."

"oh…" I looked around Tintin really is gone. I shrug again not much I can do to stop her from leaving. Yuki reached the front door and we walk out of the school building. There are still a few students outside three of which happen to be part of the Prince Yuki fan club. I glare at them as the squeal and blush. HE'S MINE BITCHES!!! Woahhh were did that come from. Yuki walks past them totally ignoring them. HA serves the annoying witches right! I run and catch up to Yuki.

"Sooo does us kissing and deciding to take it steady mean were gay?"

"well dahhh!" fine jeez no need to be snappy. Yuki flicks my halo

"Is this thing real then?"

"Unfortunately yes. It is soo stupid too."

"You know I always figured you'd go to hell not heaven."

"Well I lived a miserable live I guess that makes up for anything real bad I did."

"Why did you fight me all the time?" I look away should I tell him? Maybe I can Akito can't do much to me if I am dead. And me and Yuki can keep me coming back to life I secret from him only tell a few people maybe. I can die my hair and get contacts. Or maybe I could just get an army of angels to blast him away to hell… I like the second one better…

"well ummm… a while ago I kinda made a bet with Akito…"

"You made a bet with Akito? About what?"

"That the cat could beat the rat… he said if the cat can beat the rat before the end of high school… then he would accept me into the family… and he wouldn't lock me up for the rest of my life like I should have been." I finished the last part hurridly I really didn't want him to know this but I felt he should.

"WHAT!"

"ummm I'm supposed to be locked up in a cage after my senior year…" Yuki pauses to stare at me.

"I'm sorry."

"hey it ain't you r fault! And anyways I'm dead now we just won't tell him I died. Maybe you can confines Shigure into burying me. Then you can dig me back out afterwards and Akito would never be the wiser!" Yuki stares at me.

"Your insane."

"Awww but ya love me anyways!" Yuki sighed. I chuckled to my self. We walked for a little more down the streets. Yuki turned into an ally I paused I wasn't so sure I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Come on it's a short cut." I follow him into the ally. Soon I notice something that makes me uncomfortable. There seem to be shadow men forming. Okay maybe not shadow men. But men hiding in the shadows. I try to get Yuki's attention but one of the guys has stepped out in front of Yuki.

"Lookie here boys we gots ourselves a girlie boy." Yuki of course already knows whats going on and sends a flying kick to the guys skull. HA take that! But of course guys like that thug travel in packs. I mean honestly have you ever seen one of them alone…okay maybe you have but that's not the point! So they all come diving out and grab Yuki holding him still.

"Why you worthless shit punk. I should kill ya for that." Yuki tried to get away which did diddly. The biggest thug brings back his fist and I move forward. Pulling back my arm I release just to vase through him. FUCK! Yuki winces, and soon his gut is slammed into by the guys fist. I wince. And try again. But still it doesn't work. I keep trying and nothing works. Yuki is getting pummled and I can't even land a punch fuck!! I'm getting desperate because Yuki is kneeling now when I hear a light tinkling in my ear. Then a voice.

"Hey Kyo guess what I got a present for you!!! Because it was sooo sad that you couldn't be with Yuki all the time I went to my boss to see if there was anything I can do and guess what! I got a pill that will give you the power to be have a physical body! It won't be yours or anything. And you'll have wings tattoos on your back. And it will only last about from about 7:45 in the morning to about 6 at night. But hey it's better then nothing right, right!!" I wasn't listening much.

"TINTIN help Yuki I can't punch 'um or anything!" she turns around.

"OH MY!!" she throws a little pill at me.

"eat that!" I nod and swollow it. And oh god let me tell you it hurts like hell. I gasp and fall on the gound. But as soon as the pain stops I jump up and throw a punch at the guy hurting **_MY_** Yuki! And guess what.! He hit's the wall! Ha sucker! I turn on the others and jump up starting to pound on them with a shout. Once they're all done I turn to Yuki.

"Yuki are you okay??" he looks up slowly.

"W-who are… you?" I blinked

"It's me Kyo!" he shakes his head.

"No Kyo is an angel your human…" Tintin pops up on my shoulder and makes frustrated bell noises. Yuki looks up at me.

"Kyo… But…" he stops and smiles. I pick him up bridle style and start back to Shigure's home.

* * *

A/N: okayyy that was all in kyo's pro and probably sucked but whateva…. No clue when next chappie will be up I just did 2 leave me alone!!!!

**I STILL WANT AN EDITOR!!!!!**


	9. chp 8 New

A/N: I am sorry to everyone who has read my story loyally from the beginning who are no longer reading it. I am sooo sorry. My computer crashed and I last the chapter I was writing. I was in a stupor and just never felt like writing it again! However I have decided to pick up again all thanks to Ai-Kusabana, who gave me an amazing review that just made me want to write the chapter again. I thank you kindly for your review and I will post it.

Hi there! Great fic!

Aw... Kyo died saving a person's life! That's soo good and heroic of him... But the part where Tintin said that he was supposed to die 3 yrs. later when he killed himself in the cage was really a very scary predicament!

Aw... Kyo's an angel and he can get back to his body once he help Yuki for 2 months as his guardian angel! But at first Yuki didn't believe him which in turn causes Yuki to think Kyo was just a vision or an illusion... Then he wants Kyo to disappear... Yuki hurt Kyo's feelings but when Kyo was finally disappearing he knew what he wants to do... He wants Kyo to stay and he loves him and Kyo feels the same! They also kissed! squeal XD

Oh... Tintin went to all the trouble to make sure Kyo got a physical body even just temporarily! That's soo sweet of Tintin! Thank God, she arrived there!

You know, at first I though it'll be best if Kyo's uke since he's the dead guy here and an angel and Yuki as the seme since he's the one who make the first move! And I still think Yuki as seme and Kyo as uke is CUTE and ADORABLE! squeal XD

PLEASE CONTINUE THIS FIC! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! PRETTY PLEASE! PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP! PLEASE WITH PUPPY EYES! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE UPDATE!

I am very glad you left me that review. And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!!! Chapter 7 NEW!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST TIME

"Yuki are you okay??" he looks up slowly.

"W-who are… you?" I blinked

"It's me Kyo!" he shakes his head.

"No Kyo is an angel your human…" Tintin pops up on my shoulder and makes frustrated bell noises. Yuki looks up at me.

"Kyo… But…" he stops and smiles. I pick him up bridle style and start back to Shigure's home.

THIS TIME

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

NEW

KYO'S PRO

I walked slowly across the town and through the woods to Shigure's house. It is a long walk from that stupid ally that Yuki lead me through. I look back down at Yuki and sigh, his eyes are flicking open and closed I think the beating is finally getting to him. I hoped he was okay because if he wasn't I didn't know what I could do to help him. I wasn't a medic all I could do was stick a band aid on a cut I got. Finally we reached Shigure's house, I couldn't help but smile it felt like I was going home for the first time since I died, at least in my own body. Walking up to the door I knocked on it with my foot since that was just about all I could do with Yuki in my arms. I heard some stumbling and Shigure came to the door pulling it open.

"Hell-oh my… What happened to Yuki, and who are you?"

"Uh… my name is K-Koto…I go to um Yuki's school. I uh found him like this and I brought him home…He told me where you live…" Shigure watched me I doubt he believed me. He was very suspicious when it came to our family, besides can you honestly see Yuki accepting help from someone in an ally after he was beaten up and then give them the directions to his house? Well I can't and I'm pretty sure Shigure can't either. Luckily Yuki decided that would be the perfect moment to wake up,

"It's okay Shigure, He is a friend of mine. We are in the same class…" I'm pretty sure Shigure was still reluctant to let me in but he sighed and moved to the side. I took a step in and started heading to Yuki's room then remembered I wasn't Kyo I shouldn't know where it was,

"Um were is Yuki's room?" Shigure pointed to the stairs,

"Last room on the left…" I sigh and head towards the stairs. For a second I paused outside of my room and looked in, I hadn't stopped to look in since I died. To busy trying to get Yuki to acknowledge me, as usual. Inside I was depressed to see that all my stuff had been taken away and it was slowly becoming Shigure's office again. Was it so easy to forget me and move all my stuff away? I sighed and continued on my way. I pushed the door open to Yuki's room and placed him on the bed. I went to the door and closed it since I had left it open.

I look around Yuki's room I had never actually looked at it properly. I blinked and spotted a mirror. Perfect, I stood up and headed over to it pausing to look in at the body I had been temporally given. I almost jumped, I almost thought I saw Haru staring back at me. I had black hair that reached just past my ears, the bangs swept across my left eye and were dyed a bright orange. I was glad something on my head still looked like the old me but that was as far as it went. My eyes were a doe brown colour, nothing like my red orange eyes. I was shocked even more to find that my eyebrow was pierced. I almost shouted I never expected that. I mean who did? I looked on to find both my ears pierced numerous times. The clothes I was wearing were all black. I looked like I was a Hot Topic model. It was kind of off, didn't look like me. I had to say though I liked the look, I'd have to look into it when I got my body back.

I sauntered back over to Yuki and sat down, "Hey you up?" He looked over at me,

"Yes, thank you… So what's with that look?"

"Dunno get used to it though because I like it now." Yuki sighed,

"Of course you would we'll just keep you away from Haru. Don't want you discussing the finer aspects of chains vs.…suspenders…" He looked at my pants that had, well, suspenders hanging from them,

"Ah hey you know I look hot." He smirked,

"Yes." I blinked well okay I wasn't expecting him to say yes so easily. Not that I minded to much,

"But normal Kyo is hot too…" I smiled aww that was sweet.

"Thank you normal Yuki is hot too." Yuki grinned then frowned,

"We both said you were in my class, except your not…at least Koto isn't…We are going to have to enroll you." I nodded it made sense the ultimate way to make our story logical and have me around Yuki at all times would be to be one of his friends at school. However my transcript would say I wasn't part of the school system today which is what we needed.

"You'll come to school tomorrow we will ask if you can have a trial period in the school, say a week or so then decide if you want to attend If anyone ask you had started your trial period a few days ago…" Wow I never would have thought of that,

"Yeah that sounds like it will work great…" I sighed,

"Get some sleep Yuki, everything is going to work out just fine. I'm going to turn back soon. I'll be like this again in time for school, about 7:45 in the morning that's 15 minutes before school starts. Just make sure your alone around 7:40..." Yuki nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled,

"Goodnight Yuki." Soon he was asleep, witch left me with nothing to do, I couldn't sleep anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YUKI'S PRO

I woke up again at about 6:00. I looked over and saw Kyo looking out the window his orange hair back and wings. With that annoying halo.

"Morning Kyo…" He looked over at me,

"Oh hello about time you woke up I was getting bored…" I smirked and stood up walking over to him. Then I leaned over and kissed him,

"Well sorry for making you wait." I laughed he had turned beet red matching his hair. Kyo was fun to tease even in a loving way. I went to my closet and grabbed a uniform. I turned around and watched Kyo for a second then turned away from him and stripped down. I could bet he was even redder now. I laughed and went to a draw grabbing a new pair of boxers.

"Well I have to have a shower, you can wait here…or you can come and wait for me in the bathroom." He was redder then I thought humanly possible,

"Oh I have to come. I mean what if you slip on a bar of soap and brake your neck. I am your guardian angel after all." I laughed and grabbed my towel I slipped out of the door and into the bathroom that was right across the hall from me. I knew Tohru would have been up and making breakfast a long time ago. Kyo followed he and sat himself down on the toilet. I rolled my eyes and striped the rest of the way stepping into the shower and turning the water on. I had the shower as fast as I could and turned the water off. Then I got out and dried myself off, Kyo's eyes kept drifting. Once I was done I went over to Kyo and smacked him up the head,

"I saw your eyes drifting." He blushed,

"Hey! I was making sure you didn't burn yourself!" Ch a likely excuse! I smirked though he still acted brash and like he needed to defend everything he did.

"Okay I want to eat breakfast let's go." I went down stairs and sat down on my cushion (what are those really called?). Tohru finished the food and placed it on the table.

"Good morning Tohru." she jumped and looked at me,

"O-oh good morning Yuki-kun…" I don't think she was expecting me to say anything. I had been rather silent since Kyo died, but now I had him again and didn't need to be sad did I? They didn't know that but it didn't matter much. I took a healthy serving of the food and stuffed myself. I hadn't been eating very much lately…due to Kyo's death and I only just realized that I felt starved. I looked over at Kyo and saw him drooling. I laughed to myself,

"Tohru…if you have time do you think you can make an extra bento? I have a friend at school that never eats and I am starting to get concerned for him…" Both Shigure and Tohru looked at me oddly,

"Of course I w-would Yuki! You'll have to bring him over to eat lunch with all of us though!" I smiled and looked at Kyo,

"I think I can do that." Kyo looked like I was his savior, he suddenly jumped on my shoulders and kissed my cheek,

"I freaking love you! God that looks so good! Thank you thank you thank you! I would die if I had to go another day without Tohru's foooooood!" I couldn't help but laugh in my mind.

Once we had all finished our meals, Tohru and I got up and left the house to go to the school. Once we got there it was almost 7:40. I was getting nervous,

"If you would excuse me Tohru I must use the bathroom…" I hurried off not letting her answer. As soon as I was out of the way I disappeared into some trees and leaned against one and watched my angel closely. He was looking at Tintin who had suddenly decided to show up.

"Hello you two! Kyo you should be changing soon!" Kyo glared at her,

"Yeah I know." I sighed and closed my eyes but opened them suddenly when I heard a shout coming from Kyo. I looked up and his wings were shrinking into his back. It was creepy looking, his hair grew a few inches longer and turned dark black, His halo seemed to seep into a patch of orange creating a dyed look. I was shocked by the whole thing then suddenly his clothes almost morphed and he was wearing a different outfit from yesterday but defiantly still punk. He looked up with his doe brown eyes and I smiled,

"I wonder if they will let you in dressed like that?" He glared at me,

"Shud up!" I laughed and turned around,

"Come on let's go." I started walking to the school with Kyo…Koto now following close behind me. We took a quick stop at the office and got permission. Looks like everything went fine. They even put him in all my classes. I wonder if that was their decision or Tintin's who had been sitting on the office attendants shoulder while she wrought out his schedule. He got it and the lady told him that he would have to wait outside of the classroom while the teacher introduced him. I laughed I couldn't imagine how the other students would react to him. Especially since I was going to be coming in late just before him.

We headed to the classroom, Kyo didn't need direction's he knew were it was. I went into the classroom and went to talk to the teacher,

"Excuse me we have a um temporary student here… I have been allowed to take care of him." She smiled,

"Oh alright you can bring him in." Not exactly how the office aid said it would go but I liked to be original. I went to the door and pulled it open I grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled him in. He had been looking in the opposite direction and was not expecting it. So he tripped, it was classic and I caught him,

"Yuki you ass! You did that on purpose!!!" He glared at me,

"So?" He frowned and blushed pulling away from me. He stormed to his old seat and flopped down in it. I blinked, smooth Kyo just go sit in your old seat not even being told too. All the eyes were on Kyo,

"Please excuse him he has a short temper…" I sighed and went to my seat next to him. The teacher looked a little confused,

"Oh um if you don't mind would you tell the class your name?"

"Ky- Koto…my name is Koto." The teacher smiled,

"Well okay Koto I hope you like it here." She turned around and started to write on the bored. I looked over at Kyo,

"That was real smooth."

"Shud up!" I smirked he was still the same old Kyo. After that the day went by with little accidents. Then finally it was lunch time. This would be the big test because Momiji, Haru, Tohru, Uotani-san and Hana-san would be there. I was especially was weary about Hana-san she was smart. Then with that 6th sense she has she might figure Kyo out. I walked up to them,

"Hello everyone. This is Koto…" I looked behind me at Kyo who had his hands stuffed in his pockets,

"Yo." Everyone looked up at him,

"Hello Koto-san it is nice to finally meet you!" Tohru chirped from were she sat. Hana mumbled something to Uotani, Momiji waved vigorously. Haru…he did something that shocked everyone. He stood up and grabbed Kyo's hand kissing it,

"Welcome." I glared before quickly whipping it away. I didn't need to do anything Kyo had already punched him in the face,

"Watch it freak! I didn't give you permission to touch me!" He was glaring and growling at him. I could practically see the ears and tail. I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Haru I wouldn't do that if I were you." I pushed Kyo down until he was sitting on the ground,

"Is this the friend you were talking about this morning?" I looked over at Tohru,

"Yes actually it is." I pulled out the bento Tohru had given me for him. He smiled widely.

"Finally! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" I laughed again,

"I told him about it earlier and he was very grateful. It seems he lives alone and doesn't actually eat much."

"Not my fault and you not damn well why!" I laugh again I seem to be doing that a lot more. I notice everyone staring at me. I blinked,

"What?" they all jump and go back to eating, Tohru speaks up though,

"Well Yuki it's just that you seem to be a lot happier since Koto came around…" Kyo pauses and looks up,

"I am, it's nice to have something to distract me from Kyo…" I put on a fake frown, then Tohru speaks again and I am surprised,

"I didn't mean that…I meant before that as well. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so much in one sitting." Well this was shocking. I looked over at Kyo and he looked up at me, then spoke,

"Well that's just because I have a natural humor. Yep people just can't resist me!"

Everyone smiles and laughs at this, thankfully. After that the rest of the day passed by like it would normally when Kyo was still alive. Except I didn't fight. 'Koto' came over that evening for dinner but had to leave promptly at six and missed it. How unfortunate for him, he has such awful hours for his job. Tohru felt horrible for him saying if he ever got the night off to come by and have supper with us. Once 'Koto' was gone, Kyo came back and I headed to my room. I flopped on my bed and looked up at Kyo. He had climbed on after me and was lying next to me. I reached a hand out and ran it along his wings,

"They are very soft…" He smiled,

"Thank you…go to sleep you look tired." and I was I felt drained all of a sudden. I looked up at Kyo and smiled,

"Goodnight…I love you…." I closed my eyes and was asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYO'S PRO

I watched Yuki fall asleep and smiled,

"I love you too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you like it! It is the longest chapter I have ever written at…. 5 pages. Pretty good next to my normal two or so. Extra for that impossible long period of time I didn't update. Which I am still sorry for. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone Please Review!!!!!

A NOTE TO SUIREN-SAN

Are you still willing to be my editor? Because I think I could still use you!!!!


	10. Chap 9 Discovered

A/n: yes I am horrible for not updating this farther…I am doing that right now….as you can see cuz the chapter is out and all….I'm gonna cut down on this because I wanna get right to the story.. I warn you this probably won't be as long as the last chapter…..actually I'm just a little way though it when I right this and currently on the five page. At this point there are 3479 (before I wrote the actually) words written and in chapter 8 there was only 3223...and a lot of that was the A/N: So yay this chapter is officially my longest chapter!

WARNINGS: Swearing…and a lot of mushy stuff between Yuki and Kyo that is not how they usually act…

And now then next installment of Your Not Dead In My Eyes, Chapter 8 Discovered!

LAST TIEM

KYO'S PRO

I watched Yuki fall asleep and smiled,

"I love you too…"

THIS TIME

KYO'S POV

It had been a few days since I had 'met' Yuki's friends now I'm hanging out with them all the time. For some reason it is easier to talk to people now. Probably because I don't have the wait of being cursed by the cat on my shoulders. It is actually stupid really. I think I have been happier in my entire life dead then when I was alive. Currently I was watching Yuki sleep peacefully. Amazingly enough sitting and watching Yuki sleep from anywhere between 9-12 hours was enjoyable. I loved to watch his chest and just sit there. Currently I he was sitting up and leaning on me, he often slept like that now. I would cuddle him onto my lap and he would fall asleep. I bet it looked really weird for someone else to see.

I gazed at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 that meant Yuki would wake up soon enough, and just like clock work as soon as it was 6 Yuki grumbled as he woke up. He looked up at me and smiled gently,

"Morning, Yuki."

"Morning, Kyo." He leaned up and kissed me. The was another part of mornings I liked now, my morning kisses. I also like my night time kiss, and well any other time I got one. Yuki stood up and started to find himself some clothes and picked up a towel,

"Coming?" I nodded and slipped off the bed. We both headed towards the bathroom, maybe two days ago I had given up sitting on the toilet and decided to join Yuki in the shower. It was a little awkward at first. I didn't know where to put my wings. However I soon learned to tuck them up against my back so they took up no room at all. We also discovered, to both our pleasure, that I could indeed remove my clothes when I was an angel. So I would shower with him, and we would have a very intense shower make out session. I loved those too.

Once we were done with our shower we would head down stairs. I had learned to hover recently. I suppose it was sort of like flying but not really. Anyways I could keep my arms wrapped around Yuki's neck. I loved this all very much. Being with Yuki, I decided that being in love with him was better then hating him. Much better.

YUKI'S POV

I grumbled to myself as I woke up, then I looked up at Kyo. There he was smiling down at me like he did every morning. It made me happy to see him.

"Morning, Yuki." He said to me gently,

"Morning Kyo." I leaned up and kissed him and then pulled myself away. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes and a towel, then I turned back to Kyo,

"Coming?" He nodded and I started towards the bathroom. Once we got there I striped and got into the shower. Kyo step in behind my and I grinned. Immediately my arms were wrapped around his waist and I pulled him forward kissing his neck. His arms circled around my neck. Our shower continued on like that with my actually cleaning myself off eventually.

After we had our shower we both headed downstairs. Kyo had wrapped his arms around my neck and began to nibble on my ear. Can't blame him though he doesn't get to eat when he is stuck as an angel. I sat down at the table and watched Tohru give us food, she has been happier since Kyo became Koto as well. It is really amazing. Everyone seems so much happier in school since Koto came. After breakfast Tohru and I headed off for school. Kyo and I worked something out. He would walk a ahead a little and change then wait for us to pass. Then he would come out behind us and pretend he was running to catch up. It worked and Tohru never suspected a thing. Kyo would always walk neck to me and we would hold hands. The only reason it worked was because we walked close enough that you couldn't tell. That and Tohru was completely oblivious.

When we reached school 'Koto' would let go of my hand and we would meet up with Uotani-san, Hana-san, Momiji-kun, and Haru-kun.

"Koto-kunnnn Tohru-channn!" Momiji bounced around before jumping on Kota's back,

"Oi! Get off of me brat who said you could go and use me as a climbing post!" Uotani-san laughed at him and Tohru giggled. Momiji slide off of Kota and bounced over to Tohru to talk to her. The next thing that happened is the thing that peeves me so much. Haru walked over to Kyo and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and pressed himself against Kyo. It was really annoying and I seethed,

"Koto, you will be mine…" Kyo punched him in the face and pushed him off,

"I Said 70 times do NOT touch me!" Kyo sighed heavily and stormed into the school. I glared at Haru and followed Kyo. I followed him closely down a few hallways then he turned into a classroom that no one uses anymore. I sighed as the school bell rang, then moved over to sit with Kyo on top of a desk,

"Hey Kyo what's up?" He sighed and leaned on my shoulder,

"I can't stand having Haru doing that. He just keeps attacking me." I sighed and turned around pulling him into my arms,

"Hey now Kyo , it's okay ignore him he will eventually stop." He nodded and pressed himself against my chest,

"I wish we could just be together in front of them…why do we have to hide it anyways?" This again, Kyo and I had been through this a few times already,

"Because Kyo things would just get really bad. Besides what would happen if Akito found out?" I kissed the top of his head gently,

"Fine you win…" I smiled and hugged him tightly. We ended sitting like that for a while I lost track of time,

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at Kyo,

"I love you…" He was looking up at me and smiling,

"Awww aren't you cute. I love you too!" He glared and growled,

"I'm not cute!" I laughed and kissed him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him more onto my lap. I felt Kyo's arms go around my neck and I flicked my tongue out against his Lips. Kyo opened his mouth and I happily explored his mouth. His hands slowly wondered down to my shoulder's while I slipped my hands up his shirt and moved them up his back. Witch made him arch his back towards me from my light touch.

Then the most god awful thing ever happened. The swung open, Kyo and I froze for an entire minute before pulling away. We both looked over to the door to see Haru and Momiji,

"Shit…" Yes I swore odd isn't it I never swore. I pulled my hands out from under 'Koto's' shirt and he climbed off my lap. I stood up next to him and looked at Haru and Momiji,

"You know Yuki I really wasn't expecting that…" I sighed loudly,

"Shut up Haru don't you dare say anything." I looked back at Kyo to find him bright red and looking down at the floor,

"Awwww! Koto-kun and Yuki-kun like each other!!!!" I looked over at Momiji. I was amazed he was even able to understand what was going on. I grabbed Kyo's hand and started to pull him towards the door,

"it's lunch time and Tohru-chan was worried about you two so I volunteered us to look for you!" I ignored the bouncy rabbit still pulling Kyo behind me,

"I swear Haru if you tell anyone about this…" Haru chuckled and just walked past us heading towards were we all ate lunch. Momiji opted to bounce around us and ask the both of us questions.

KYO'S POV

I was beyond mortified about what had happened. Haru and Momiji had walked in on them while Yuki and I were making out. Like my live could get any worse. I sighed and looked up at the sky with my arms behind my head. Yuki was in a student council meeting so I was waiting to meet him up on the roof I thought for a moment and looked over at Tintin, who was floating next to me,

"Hey Tintin what should I do?"

"How should I know I'm just your death guide. By the way you should think yourself lucky! Nothing bad has happened to Yuki yet! Lots of guardian angels have to work there buts off to protect someone. You got it all nice. Not only has nothing bad happened but you get to take on a human body and be with him. Ohhh but it is all so ROMANTICCCC!" The little pixie like girl squealed and clapped her tiny hands together. My eyes immediately rolled around and sighed. She was so hyper as usual. I went back to my thoughts and closed my eyes sighing gently. Then a searing pain spread through my body. I gasped and sat up then curled myself up. The pain increased and rippled through me painfully, I shouted loudly and rocked back and forth. Tintin stopped and looked at me a fluttered into my face she sighed calmly and then spoke,

"I'm sorry Kyo I should of warned you earlier…" More pain attacked my head and I could feel anything. The world blurred horrible. My hands shot up and I clutched at my head I had to get the pain to stop. I ignored Tintin speaking digging my nails into the side of my head and scratching at it. I was screaming now not caring how loud I was, the pain had just gotten so unbelievably horribly,

"Oh god!! It hurts I can't stand it!!" I dug my nails down my arms still screaming, I couldn't feel the blood seeping out of my arms,

"Oh god! Make it stop! Please someone make it stop!" Tintin was saying something but I couldn't tell what. Then I hurled I was in so much pain I just began to. I heard a door slam open only it was muffled and distant sounding. I heard a shout then felt arms wrap around me, but it was all so distant, nothing seemed real. Then I was coughing, I couldn't stop. I coughed violently and blood splattered onto the rooftop. Soon after that all I saw was black, then there was nothing, just nothing.

YUKI'S POV

I had been heading up the stairs to meet Kyo when I head the screams. I immediately ran faster to see what was going on. Once I got there I saw Kyo, but what it was horrible. His arm were a scratched up bloody mess, there was vomit next to him. Worst of all he was still curled up and screaming,

"Kyo!!!" I ran over to him and collected him into my arms, then he started to cough. It scared me and I began to panic when I saw him coughing up blood. Everything then suddenly stopped. He stopped moving and coughing everything escalated from there. I jumped up panicking and lifted Kyo up. I ran off the roof and through the school. I ignored the looks I got from anyone who stayed late. I ran all the way home. When I got there I looked around and found the ladder Kyo used to get to the roof. I moved it so it was next to the balcony outside my room. Then I lifted Kyo onto MY back and slowly headed up to my room. I climbed onto my balcony and opened the window. Once inside I dumped Kyo on the bed and tried to take some deep breaths but it was hard because I felt like I couldn't breath. I lay down on the bed next to Kyo panting heavily.

I rolled over and looked at him putting my hand on his forehead. I was scared I didn't know what had happened to him. Now, even in my own home I would have to be careful. I think it would be a little awkward if Tohru or Shigure found him here. I got myself off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. I also grabbed the first aid kit then headed back for my room. Sitting down on the couch I picked p one of Kyo's arms and looked at the scratch marks sighing. I applied some antiseptic to the deeper cuts then grabbed a ace bandage and wrapped it around his arms. I moved to the next one and bandaged that one up. Once done I leaned forward and kissed his forehead,

"Please be okay Kyo…" Suddenly there were little bells around my ears. I looked around and saw Kyo's pet bug, I mean death guide,

"Tintin!" I looked at her and she spoke to me,

"Yuki-chan! I'll tell you since Kyo is out." I glanced over at my boyfriend. Wow that is a weird thought but I suppose he is,

"Geez I just realized I'm dating a dead kid…" Tintin huffed,

"Hellllo! Listen to meeeee!" I blinked and looked over at the little Pixie,

"Hmm you say something?"

"Yes I did I am trying to explain what happened! As I was saying, What happened is a side effect of the pill Kyo took. Since the pill is retaining the holy power he is given. You know being an angel. However the power just doesn't disappear and needs to leave is body. If it doesn't regulate it will cause a back up when he is an angel. Meaning there is to much power, and next thing he does is pop. No angel should have that much holy power stored inside of them. There for once the holy power has gathered in him to a point were the next time he turns back into an angel he would burst it lets itself out. That's what you saw, the holy power was releasing it's self from Kyo's body. Since it was the first time it had stored to much in and when it released it caused problems for Kyo as you saw. From now on it should happen more often maybe once or twice a day. However it will only be a bit of coughing…blood…ANYWAYS!!!! It's so great that you two are together!!!! It's soooo cute! Just like a fairy tale!!!" Tintin smiled at me and I blinked a few times.

"Um thank yo- wait! Blood? You mean he is going to be coughing up blood!! What happens if he is in school!?!" Tintin pouted,

"Excuse me! The community worked hard on that pill! The point of the coughing up the blood is because it could be passed off as an illness! Tuberculosis, I think it's called. It was either that or something that was so totally unexplainable. Then try and tell people what is!" I sighed and flopped down next to Kyo again and kissed his forehead,

"I love you…" I sighed and snuggled into the unconscious Kyo. Before I even knew it I was dozing off.

KYO'S POV

When I had awoke again it was late and I was an angel again. I sighed and sat up. I looked down and saw a pile of ace bandages in two heaps on the bed. They were stained with blood, and I knew Yuki had put them on me. Except they didn't stay on when I turned back into an angel. Even such a small gesture as that was wasted because as soon as I change I became intangible to them, and for some reason that hurt me really badly. I began to sob wiping my face with my arms. My crying must have woken Yuki up because he blinked and sat up,

"Kyo? Why are you crying?" He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed even louder,

"Shut up! I'm not crying!"

"Pfft, I don't think you have the grounds to say that. Not when your making my shirt soaking wet." I pulled away and looked at his shirt but there was no tear stains there. Nothing to show that I was even really in his arms and crying,

"It's not fair! There is nothing there to show that I really exist! I can't see any tear stains, and the bandages didn't stay on. They only stayed on Koto! It's not fair! Kota gets to live my life and everyone likes Koto more then they liked me! It's not fair people can see you with Koto but no one can see you with me! They only see a fake body…they never see it's me…"

"Hmmmm are you a little jealous of Koto?" I swatted at Yuki in annoyance,

"Nooo how can I be jealous of myself…"

"Look Kyo it doesn't matter….I love you. I love only you, I love Kyo not Koto. Koto is only who you are during the day, I know that every time I touch him or kiss him that it is you Kyo…and I never see him as Koto…it's always you I see Kyo." I smiled gently and hugged Yuki,

"Yuki I love you so much…Yuki…if…if I can't get my body back…if something happens and I fail…will you still love me…would you forget about me and just fall for someone else…?" I looked up at Yuki and waited for him to answer,

"Kyo…no matter what happens I swear to you I love you and I will not love anyone else, and then when I die I will find you in heaven and we will be together again." I smiled again and kissed him. I was happy then, I knew Yuki would love me no matter what happened I was sure of that now. Then Yuki pushed me down onto the bed and his tongue licked my lip. I opened my mouth and let our tongues press against each other. His hands moved over my chest pushing my shirt up slowly. He pulled away from me and stared to kiss my stomach. I smiled and relaxed things were great,

"I love you Yuki…"

YUKI'S POV

When I woke up the next morning I leaned on my elbows and looked at Kyo who was looking out the window with just his pants on. I looked down at myself and noticed my lack of clothes and sweat dropped, "Morning Kyo…" Kyo jumped and turned around to look at me,

"Ah Yuki…is it 6 then?" I looked over at the clock and nodded,

"Ah well come on then, you need a shower your all sticky…" I blinked and looked down at myself again and realized I was,

"I do believe that was your fault though…"

"Shut up…you made me pay for it. I'll be limping all day." I grinned and grabbed his hand and a clean towel dragging him towards the bathroom. Of course I wrapped the towel around my waist before I left the room. Once in the bathroom I dropped the towel and turned the shower on climbing in. Kyo had to take his pants off as well as his boxers before he climbed in and wrapped his arms around my neck, and started to nip at my collar bone.

Once the shower was done I headed downstairs and sat down. Kyo had latched himself onto my arm today and was kissing my neck. I went about my breakfast eating calmly and made small talk with Tohru. Once we were finished we left and headed for school. With the same routine on the walk as usual. Once we got to school all three of us said hello to Uotani-san, Hana-san, Haru-kun, and Momiji-kun. As usual they all said hello back. I watched Haru closely not to sure if I trusted him,

"Prinnce Yukkkii!" I sighed as a group of girls from my 'fan club' came over. I turned around to greet them with a smile and answered their questions. Then one of the gasped and pointed behind me, I turned around and saw what Haru was doing and almost screamed.

KYO'S PRO

I sighed was I saw Haru eyeing me. Go figure, I actually thought he liked Rin still oh well. I guess he could change his mind whenever he wanted to. Then Yuki's stupid fan club came over and distracted them. I hated those girls Sometimes I wish I could just kiss Yuki in front of them so they would get the picture. Stupid whores, I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I suppose getting distracted was my first mistake, the second one was being to shocked to stop anything. Because in the time I was distracted by Yuki's fan club Haru had moved forward and grabbed my arms and forcefully kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything I just stood there with wide eyes as he kissed me. Then it got worse when he pinched my arm and I instinctively gasped. His tongue shot into my mouth and then I heard a gasp. It helped my snap out of what was happening. I pushed Haru away and punched him in the face,

"You stupid dumb COW!!!!" I was disgusted with him and myself I couldn't believe I had just stood there. I turned and walked away towards the school. Once I was inside I thought back to what I had said,

"Oh god, shit…" I had called him Cow…I was most defiantly not supposed to know that. I ran towards the bathroom and glared at the mirror, I really couldn't stand this anymore. So I did what I am best at I punched the mirror. More stupidity now my fist hurt and it was bleeding.

"Shiiiit!" He turned on the tap and let the water run over my bleeding fist. The bathroom door opened behind me and I ignored who it was,

"Kyo…" It was Yuki figures,

"Kyo come on now…Just ignore Haru…"

"How can I he freaking kissed me. In front of everyone! While I was distracted! Doesn't that bother you?"

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to knock the kids teeth out. I can't believe he would do that to you! It made me furious I just…I wanted to kill him…but you got to him first…" I sighed and looked down at my fist which was still bleeding,

"I'm not eating with him anymore. You can eat with them if you want but I refuse to be near that stupid cow…I'll eat on the roof you can join me there…if you want…" I heard Yuki sigh then walk over to me and wrap his arms around my waist from behind,

"Kyo…I'll eat with you…I don't want you thinking I would choose being around Haru over you…I love you remember…?"

"Yeah…Yuki?"

"Mhhhmm?"

"I called Haru a cow…"

"I know…but a lot of people use cow as an insult. Usually it's a girl telling a guy who made a move on her…in movies at least…" I sighed greatttt now I was like a girl,

"Yeah thanks Yuki compare me to a girl. Thanks a lot."

"Awww hey now Kyoooo I was just making an example!" I sighed and hugged Yuki,

"I know…But that doesn't mean I like it!" I swatted his head and he laughed,

"Hey!! We were just getting along don't start a fight!"

"I wasn't starting a fight!" He was still laughing and I steamed,

"Stupid rat." Yuki grinned really big and then kissed me,

"I missed you calling me that…"

"Really? I thought you hated it."

"I did but then when you weren't there to call me stupid rat I missed it…" Wow Yuki is weird,

"Your weird." He smiled at me then stood up. Yuki grabbed my hand and headed for the door,

"Come on we should get to class, I don't have student council today so how about we go out."

"You mean like a date?" I blinked and looked at Yuki skeptically,

"Yes like a date…we can go have dinner and then go to the beach and stay there all night watching the stars…" I smiled,

"That is so corny sounding."

"Hey now…I think it would be nice."

"Hmmm fine I'll accompany you since you were being such a nice gentleman."

"Hmm good I figure we'll have to go out to dinner early…like five or something…Then when you change back into an angel we go to the beach sit in this little private spot I know of and watch the stars."

"Hmmm sounds great…" I smiled at him,

"Your amazing."

"I know…and your no lounger that annoying pest that swears and fights!" What!

"WHAT!!!" He laughed and ran down the hall and I chased him,

"Get back here you damned RATTTTTTT!"

YUKI'S POV

Once school came to an end me and 'Koto' headed out finding a bus that would take us to a restaurant in the next town over. That way no one would see us. Kyo thought is up, said it would be easier for the prince. I suppose it was a smart Idea because a lot of the students from school walk around after school. The place we decided to go to was a cute little restaurant. Once both of us had been seated and given our menus we quickly decided what we both wanted to eat,

"Hmmm I'm really hungry…We never got our lunch from Tohru." Kyo sighed and flopped onto the table and smiled when the food got there,

"Yes!" He was already stuffing his face,

"Eat slowly Kyo you might choke."

"Shud up!!!" I smiled gently and chuckled Kyo was extremely amusing to watch. I ate my own food slower then Kyo of course. Once we were both done I paid and we headed out. It was almost six so we stopped in the bathroom. Kyo changed back into an angel and I left with him hovering behind me. Arms wrapped around my neck. I lead the way to the private section of the beach I knew of that was surrounded by rocks and trees. No one knew about it and I considered it my secret. Just like my garden that I shared with Tohru. However this one was shared with Kyo, and only Kyo. WE sat down and looked up and the stars smiling at each other,

"Hmm I love you Kyo."

"I love you too Yuki…"

AKITO'S POV

I was furious. How could the cat do that…go and die before I got to lock him up? He was mine. I was the only one that could kill him! I stared at the body that was in the middle of the room. That stupid tradition…preserve the body…leave it out to be mourned. The cat didn't deserve to be mourned…he deserved to be destroyed. Which is what I was going to do… I lifted the large hammer I had found in an old shed when I was alone and slammed it down on Kyo's dead arm. I would destroy the body so no one wanted to look at it anymore. I heard the sickening crack of broken bones, No smashed bones, and smiled wickedly.

YUKI'S POV

We were sitting silently enjoying the night sky when suddenly there was a crunching noise. Then Kyo was screaming holding his arm. I jumped up and looked at him,

"Kyo!?" HE was still screaming and I saw that his arm looked crushed. Like someone hit it with a sledge hammer,

"Kyo!!! Kyo!!! What's going on!!!" Kyo was still screaming and couldn't seem to talk to me. Tintin appeared next to us frantically fluttering around,

"Oh no! Oh no! OhnoOhnoOhno!!!"

"Tintin! What's going on!!" She looked at me,

"Yuki you have to do something!!! Someone is trying to destroy Kyo's body!!!"

Chapter END.

A/N: DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUN Cliffieeee! I'll start working on the next chapter soon cuz I already have pretty much all the twists that are happening in it. Like this one was stuffed with stuff the next one will be too! Thank you all for reading this!!!!!! Okay now the last chapter had 3223 words in it and I am proud to say this one has 4883 My longest chapter ever!!!!


End file.
